Twisted Destiny
by Alexei Dititrich
Summary: This story starts after the defeat of Lavos. But after the heroes come back from a time travel, they find their time changed. In fact, taken over by the mystics, Guardia Castle being destroyed. Now the heroes seek the cause behind this. Oh, this fic featu
1. Twisted Destiny:A prelude...something be...

Twisted Destiny:  
Premotions  
Note: The protagonists of the story are the usual cast of Chrono Trigger....well, mostly. Some side-characters have some pretty important role as well, but you'll see about that ^_^  
I took writers liberty in allowing Crono to SPEAK(I mean, Its pretty hard to do otherwise ;) )but otherwise I think I got most characters pretty well :)  
Have fun :) Hopefully you find this interesting :)  
Oh and by the way-the End-of-time thing is actually borrowed from Chrono Cross!   
  
and finally: Flea is, was, and will always be a GUY :)  
  
DISCLAIMER: of course the cast featured here does NOT belong to me!!!!!!!  
^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Around 603 AD  
The wind howled loudly outside of the mansion, a small, gloomy building located at the top of a cliff. It was night, to be precise, midnight.  
  
It was time.  
Magus would...no. Not Magus. He was not Magus anymore. From now on he was Janus. Again, finally reunited with the only being that still mattered to him.   
Schala.  
Yes, he had worked with Crono and the rest of them, but he never really had cared for them. Not that way.   
It didn't matter. Nothing but Schala mattered now.  
After a long search he had gathered the final indriguents to his spell, the spell he had worked on during the last three years. The spell that would surpass everything he had ever done, including the attempt to summon Lavos.  
He smiled and turned to the fire at the side of the room. A small pot was hanging over the fire, its content bubbling. Clapping his hand, the fire extinguished, and the pot flew towards Janus. It stopped only inches away from the being who had once terrorized the world.  
With a harsh, determined gaze he gestured towards the table, which was thrown against a wall by Janus strong magic. Now the room was free, only at the edges was furniture.  
Almoust smiling Janus drew a seven-pointed star on the ground, using the liquid inside the pot. After finishing the star, he began to draw runes inside the sections of it, carefully.Each rune was different, and each was neccessairy, giving Janus additional power for this final spell. Janus knew he would need every single bit of power he could get for what he was planning.   
  
Finally, after almoust two hours of careful drawing, Janus was done.   
The rune covered star was art itself, it was almoust sad Magus had to destroy this picture.  
And with this thought, the star ignited. Every rune, every line, burned with blue fire, that, strangely did not hurt Janus. It was as if it was not really there.  
Sometimes a flame would just disappear, and reappear after a second.  
The air was suddendly filled with purple mist, and noises. Distant noises, all speaking with Janus' voice, but all were different nevertheless. Some were sounding hurt, some powerful. Some young, some broken. As if the noises of all possible Magusses and Janusses were speaking in a sinister, monotone canon.   
This Janus did not mind. He just followed with the chant.  
  
An owl howled and flew through the air over the mansion, through the dark night.  
Suddendly, the animal felt strange, and began to fly in circles, confused. Light filled the air, but it was not because a new day dawned....  
And then the house below just exploded with purple light.  
The body of the owl disappeared along with the house, and a large portion of the cliff.  
It was as if those parts had never existed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Around 1003AD  
Lucca yawned as the Epoch finally stopped.  
Back in her time, she thought, again. They had visited Ayla and Frog, only Magus could not be found. But Magus was...Magus. thy had lost track of him after the defeat of Lavos.  
And Robo hadn't been there as well. Poor robo...he was gone. Gone knowing he was gone for good. Lucca was still sad about his disappearance, after these three, long years.  
But she wouldn't spoil the monthly meeting with the others. She would allow herself to cry later, when she was alone.   
"LUCCA" Marle shouted out of the sudden, eleminating Luccas train of thoughs immediately "Look!"  
Lucca obeyed..and gasped, as did Crono, and Marle.  
They had arrived some miles away of Guardia Castle, but...  
The castle was wrong, utterly wrong.  
It was split in half.  
A ruin.  
The once glorious castle of Guardia was nothing but a ruin.  
"Where ARE we?" all three heroes asked in union  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Around Infinity B/AD  
  
Everything was a blur. Except the small space left, there was literally nothing. Nothing but wierd colors. It was the End of Time.  
"Whatever!" Flea snarled and threw another stone into the eternal nothingness.  
The end of time was probably the most boring place ever. She couldn't get new clothes, accessoires or anything, the company was bad too, and the whole thing was pitiful altogether.  
Being trapped with fat Ozzie, dumb Slash, wannabe-Gaspar and idiot-Spekkio was getting to Fleas nerves. It would affect her beauty someday!!!!!!  
Allright, she had managed to cause several changes, for example, she had forced that Spekkio now resided in another room, and that the room the furball had used before now was the washing room. She had placed the bucket there, so she could atleast wash herself. Not that dirt, or time in general, mattered much around here. Probably she was just there five minutes, probably it were years. Not even that all-knowing wannabe Gaspar did know.   
Flea still cursed the twist of fate that had brought them here. Luckily atleast she could WASH herself sometimes.  
  
It had been after their defeat. They had been laying on the ground. All three of them, broken. Hurt. Mortally wounded.  
Closer to death than to live. The traitor Magus and his human friends had considered them dead, and they were dead, so to say. They could not have survived. But they DID....somehow...  
Flea remembered exactly hat had happened.   
Suddendly it had felt as if the ground, the hard stone she had been laying on, moved, twirled, and then she had begun to sink into it. When she had awakened again, she had been at this spooky End-of-Time place. Later Gaspar had explained to them that they had been swallowed by a time gate for some reason, which had lead to the End of timee.  
Whatever. Flea, and Ozzie and Slash respectively, didn't care WHY there were here. They cared HOW to get away. Ozzie and Slash saw their survival as Fate's last offering of a possibility. Flea didn't mind. Whatever that fate thing was up to, it certainly had no style. A beautiful person like she was should not be forced to wait in such a place.  
Getting out, though, was the whole problem. Gaspar-once convinced that he should help the threesome - had told them that the gates to this place had disappeared after the defeat of a demon called Lavos. Their only chance was, indeed, to wait. Wait, until luck would open a portal again, or until someone would approach this place.  
  
Yawning Flea left her position at the edge of the platform and went to mock Slash a bit, when she saw an eerie light up at one of the platforms. Spekkio, in his furball form, was running madly around it.  
Flea shrieked a cry of victory and raced towards the light. Ozzie and Slash, alterted by Fleas scream, bolted towards the gate too.  
  
There was a THUD, and all three bonked into each other, and disappeared from the sight, cursing.  
"Finally, they are gone, and its quiet again" Gaspar said and sighed loudly "No questions about beauty from Flea anymore. No challenges from Slash. What a relief"  
"Awww" Spekkio said "Spekkio! I think that Flea chick was sexy, she should have staid"  
"That was a guy, you know?"  
Instead of blushing, Spekkio turned into the red Nu. Now, if he blushed, Gaspar would not see "Really? Oh. He fought like a sissy, though. It was nice to be beaten by her hearths..."  
"Spekkio, you are sick. And it really was a guy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ook first thingy ^_^ Hope you like it. Any suggestions and stuff?  
Hehe yes Crono DOES SPEAK HERE WOOOOOOOOW ^_^  



	2. Twisted Destiny Chapter 1: 1000AD - A ru...

Twisted Destiny:  
Chapter 1:  
1000AD: A ruined world  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: of course the cast featured here does NOT belong to me!!!!!!!  
^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
?????? AD  
The world around Janus was reduced to purple mist. Nothing seemed to exist but the mist. Nothing.  
Nothing but him, and a weak light that guided him.  
And then, there, the light widened. Janus increased the speed of his flight. He would manage it, he would meet Schala.  
He met the light, and it expanded to a platform of white, pure white. In the middle, was her. Still dressed in the blue dress she prefered, the dress harmonizing perfectly with her beautiful, blue hair. Her face showed a smile, but her eyes were closed.  
"Schala..."Janus said with delight, hurried towards her like a child, not like the man he had been, and finally embraced his elder sister "Schala..finally.." he said....but something...felt wrong.....Schala was....but then Schala's arms embraced him too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
around 603AD  
"What art thou saying?" Frog asked. He had been sitting in the Knight's room of the Guardia Castle. He, Frog, the knight of the Queen. He had been eating, when the messenger had arrived.  
"Yes, its true! The mystics ..." the messenger barely managed to say while holding his side "The mystics attacked Dorino. They have been driven back by now, but at the cost of half of the town!!!!!"  
If Frogs eyes weren't large already, they would grow to their size now "WHAT SAYTH THOU?" the knight asked surprised "THIS CANNOT BE!"  
"Even more, their tactics are strange. Instead of their usual way of attacking, they...they..just went ahead and burned the houses..they weren't there to conquer or raid but to destroy!"   
Frog just shook his head.  
How?????Crono, Magus and he himself had liberated the mystics..now how did this happen...what was going on?  
But Frog wouldn't be the person he was if he would let this news stun him. He motioned the messenger to rest and immediately called his knights.  
  
"Tis situation seemth to be severe. We don't know if the mystics who did that were a small group. Still, half of you will stay guard at Mystic Mountain. The other half will form a mobile force, ready to move to emergency."  
Without knowing who he was fighting, Frog could do very little.   
he could just take immediate meansures of defense, and, of course, he could inform the king.  
That was what he would do now. So far, there was nothing else to do. He would need information.  
He almoust wished that Crono and his other friends would have staid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
around 1003 AD  
"What..is this?" Marle said and made a step towards the ruin that...that had been her home. She had lived there, she remembered that. But why..why was it a ruin now? That made absolutely no sense!  
Crono gulped and laid his hand on her shoulder "Marle..." he started.  
"this is definately our time!" Lucca yelled out of the Epoch "No mistake."  
She jumped out of the time travelling device "Marle...Crono...we should see what is going on.."  
Marle just shook her head in disbeliev. The strong walls of the castle had seemed as if they could last a millenia. But now...  
  
The three slowly marched towards Guardia. While the castle had obviously been destroyed a long time ago, the town still seemed to be there...but in what state? Before, it had been a big, prosperous town. A strong town, with big houses and proud people. But even from the distance the three could see that -this- city was nothing compared towards the glory of the city they had left before their last travel. The town seemed to duck under the shadow of the castle. The houses were small and shabby, and ~dirty~.  
And, more importantly, there were no people to be seen. At home, there had been many people at day. Visitors from Porre, townspeople going shopping...  
The town had been alive.  
But now...  
  
As if to underline the athmosphere, it began to rain. Soon, big drops clashed on the unprotected three youngsters, who hurried to get some shelter. Before they would get totally soaked, they made it to the house that could be an inn or something like that. It even had the sign, although time had bleached the color of the letters.   
Quickly, they pushed the door open, and entered.  
  
The room wasn't too strange, it seemed at first. It was the usual tavern room, just being a little small. The odditiy was that it was seperated into two sections. While having the same number of tables, the size differed a lot. As did the guests. In the big side, were...henchs, and other mystics. A Naga-ette was currently slurping some blue drink, while one of the snakes made an effort to rip its food into its mouth. even a small, green imp was present, sitting on a specially crafted chair.  
The other guests were humans. They were clustered in the small part of the room. Their clothes were shabby, like the houses. Somehow they resembled the people from the eradicated 2300 AD. They had the same, desperate look on their face. The same hopelessness.  
The keeper of the Inn, or Tavern, oddly enough, was a human. He, too, had this desperate look. It was obvious who ruled whom.  
While Crono, Marle and Lucca examined the room, the mystics had noticed them.  
  
"Huh?" Said one "What is that? Humans?"  
"Sssssssssssssems sssssssso" a snake-like mystic answered "Letssssss have ffffffffun!"  
The leader of the mystic, a HUGE hench, stood up, while the others continued eating. He snarled at Crono "ey yu 'uman! Yu never been here before. Yu must be reeeally dumb to come here"  
"YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH" the nagaette shouted and burst out laughing and continued "lets have fun on them, atleast some fun we may have!"  
Suddendly the imp raised his arm "but the orders..."  
"Shuddup" most of the other mystics yelled at him "We don't care!"  
  
"Thats it!" Crono shouted "you bastards, you wasted this kingdom, die for that!"  
It was a rash, but supported assumption, considering the status of the mystics.  
  
Crono drew his sword, Marle her bow and Lucca her gun, while the huge hench threw the table out of the way. Meanwhile, the humans just continued eating. Noone looked at the battle. Noone of them took care. Noone dared to get attention drawn on him.  
  
"Hehehehe" the nagaette laughed, and pointed her clawed hand at Crono, hearths shot out but...they had no effect. The laugh of the Nagaette suddendly stopped.  
"ICE!" Marle yelled and raised her hand, then gestured towards the mystics. Out of the air several spears of ice crystallized, and impaled several mystics. Before they could even think about that, Lucca yelled "FIRE!". A circle of fire framed the Snake, the Imp and the nagaette, and reduced them to a pile of ash. Before the survivor, the huge hench, could do anything, crono had leaped at him and slashed.  
The hench froze in his tracks...stumbled...and felt over. Crono jumped back before the body hit the ground.  
  
"mystics!" Lucca yelled in surprise "What are they doing in guardia????"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
around 1000AD as well  
"DORK!IDIOT!" Flea yelled as she was thrown through the gate, followed by Ozzie and Slash.  
"NEXT time I go through first definately." she yelled "aand"  
"Shuuuuuuuutup!" Ozzie interrupted "Do you think we have time for that?"  
Slash quickly nodded, wanting to distract Flea from her anger. She was more sexy when she was not angry, he thought.   
"So WHAT?" flea yelled, but she was already calming down. It had just been an outburst, nothing more. "But you are right" Flea admitted "we really need to know where we are"  
"This is obviously a forest" Slash tried to say helpfully, but he immediately was stared down by Ozzie and Flea alike "Oh yeah, as if I hadn't realized, baldie" Flea said and pointed at him "But look, there are maaaany forests."  
Ozzie nodded "But this somehow resembles the forest near our village. If you two would care to look into that direction " he pointed into a direction "you will see why"  
Indeed.  
There was the pyramid structure. The strange thing that many mystics had wondered about. Flea had studied months to get a way to open it.  
But still...  
"Ahm, Ozzie, Slash" Flea started "Don't you think that it DOES differ? Our forest did not have a way to the pyramid, the forest was thick...."  
  
Slowly, and due Ozzies Diplomacy without bickering, the three managed to walk towards Medina.  
They, too, realized how different their Medina was.   
For example, the old medina did NOT have a huge statue of a strange, headless hedgehog in its middle.   
Flea stopped right in her tracks and shook her head "ALLRIGHT. I do NOT know how long we were with that moron gaspar, but obviously we are NEEDED by our people. Look at the horrible style this thing is build! Horribly distateful! besides, who should that be? I never saw a mystic like that. DI~STA~STE~FUL!"  
Slash nodded "Although it certainly has its asthetic advantages..."  
"Thats not the point" Ozzie interrupted again, before the two could fight again "If you imagine how much stone they would have needed to do that, how much work. Plus, the houses are different, plus, the way through the forest. We really were absent for a while."  
Slash nodded heavily "YES! I think its time to kick some heads and show them who's the real boss here"  
"Shall I seduce him then?" Flea offered with a giggle.  
The answer she got was plain and simple. "NO!"  
  
Slowly, and carefully paying attention to details, the three moved through the village.   
  
"This is really sad" Ozzie whispered "how run-down they are. I really want to have a talk with their leader."  
Several henchs moved by, each carriing a heavy bag. They didn't look too happy. IN fact, they looked as if they had given up long ago, and now just continued working. Of course, Ozzie had opressed his people too. But his people had kept their pride. This mystics did not. They were not the mystics Ozzie knew.  
"Prepare yourself" Slash suddendly whispered and pointed at a building bigger than usual. Two small statues of that huge hedgehog-thing framed the door. "I think this is their leaders home"  
"What did they do with my house?" Ozzie thought "what has happened?"  



	3. Twisted Destiny Chapter 2:Just like moth...

Twisted Destiny:  
Chapter 2:  
just like mother  
  
disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, yadda yadda ^_^V  
Oh, and Slash, Ozzie and Flea...I figured theys might have motivation too, and I don't think it would just be "wahahahahaha rule all wahahahahahaha" so I gave a small insight too :) Just to point out, of course its speculation but so what ^_^ Any portrayal of Crono, Flea, Slash, Ozzie, Tata and those is speculation. Not to mention that all is fiction anyway ^-^  
  
Have fuuuuuuuuuuun I hope :) hehe hopefully you do ^_^ I certainly had while writing.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
????????AD  
  
Janus felt the arms around him. They comforted him,yet..something....  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Oh...you figured" Schala said and smiled grimly "Too bad for you, its too late."  
Janus yelled out as Schala, the soft, caring Schala, threw him away from her. Hehit the strange ground, and immediately pain shot through his limbs   
"Who I am? I am? I am?" Schala said while walking towards Janus, who is trying to get back to his feet.   
"I am Lavos." she said. "Schala of Lavos"  
Behind her the mist parted, and revealed the gigantic structure known as Lavos.   
Finally Janus got up, and drew his skythe "Youuuu!!!! Where is Schala? You FIEND! I killed you!"  
"Schala is me, and I am Schala. And soon, I will be you, too. You did kill -me- ..the me of a future time, not the me of now. I have many mes, but all are one. And thus, I planned after the defeat. And you felt for my back-up plan"  
Schala giggled "time to make you mine...don't you like to rule the world as brother and sister, eternally united within Lavos?"  
She laughed, and charged at Janus. Janus tried to slash but..before he could hit her, the skythe slipped out of his hand. He couldn't..possibly..hurt...Schala...  
With a triumphant yell Schala closes to him. This picture, of a Schala, grinning sadistically, that charges at him, would be the last thing Janus saw for a long, long time...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
around 603AD, a week after the attack on Dorino  
"Sir Frog...Sir Frog...!!" Tata yelled while hurriing through the castle.   
Tata had become a fine knight over the last three years. He had been ashamed of his behaviour and imposting and, to repent for it, had become a real knight. His skill did not match Frogs, but it easily matched the skill of most other knights.   
Tata opened the door to the war room, and there was the hero, Frog. He, and several other members of the knights were looking at a map of the continent. Several figures were placed on the map, representing units of troops. However, so far, there was no single figure of the ennemy. Obviously they were planning to make a somewhat good defense.  
Everyone looked up as the young knight entered "Sir Frog!" Tata said while closing to the table "several mystics are in the castle!!!"  
Several chairs were pushed away as the knights stood up as one "Queen Leene!" one shouted. "Protect the king" said another.   
Frog jumped on the table "Thou all will split! Hunt the mystic scum down! Me and tata will protect the royalty!"  
Frog saw Tata as a younger incarnation of himself, he was to Frog like Frog had been to Cyrus, in a way, although the past differed.   
  
Tata and Frog hurried through the castle, their weapons drawn. They passed several places of fighting. Henches, Nagaettes and other mystics were locked in a melee with the knights and ordinairy soldiers. There were so many of them! Finally the two made it to the throne room. A high-pitched scream alerted the two. Queen Leene was yelling in terror.  
  
Frog and tata bursted through the heavy door, and saw what was going on. Several skeletons were keeping the knights at bay, while two mystic mages controlled the undead. And, there was a special mystic too, one of the huge, elite beasts the mystics had. It looked like a long centipede with a human torse replacing the head of the centipede. Each arm held a curved sword. The head was bold, with glowing red eyes and long, pointed teeth. The facial expression of the creature was showing delight as one sword hit a knight and killed him on the spot.  
Queen Leene was kneeling in an edge of the room, kneeling over the king, who was unconscious or dead, while two knights protected her. But soon they would fall, since the centipede mystic moved towards them.  
"Thou won't harm the queen!" Frog yelled, leaped, and slashed with the huge Masamune....but the beast obviously had seen him coming, and parried the Masamune with both blades. It produced a painful grunt as the power of the Masamune drove it back, and it needed a lot of effort not to be driven back even more.  
To help Frog, Tata had sneaked up behind the beast and attacked, but his sword did not even scratch the thick scales of the beast. And just as he wanted to try again, several mystics, a bunch of gargoyles, charged him and kept him busy from helping Frog.  
  
Frog landed some steps away from the beast "Fiend, I shall slay thee! donth expect mercy"  
"sssssahahaha ssssooo yooouuu aaaaaree ttthheeeee taaadpooole heeroooo ooof theeee weeeaaak huuumaaans..Iiiii aaaam Shiiiikaaa, Iiiii Wiiiiill deeefeeaat yoouuu"  
The mystic unleashed all he could, and so did Frog. It was an unfair battle. The mystic had strong magic, two swords and thick scales, while Frog had the true Masamune.  
Frog's third slash cut one of Shikas swords in two, the fourth dealt a heavily bleeding wound, and the fifth slaid the mystic.  
"aaaaaaahhh" Shika said in its dying breath "toooo diiiieee ffooooorr theee greeaat maaguuus iiis the greeaatteeesst hoo...oo.....oo...."  
It died quickly. Frog turned, to look if he could help the others, but they, with the big help from Tata, had managed to fight the mystics down.  
"Everyone who might be ready to fight another battle, seek through tis castle and find every mystic!" Frog commanded "those shall not be allowed to corrupt this place and danger the queen!"  
frog did not allow the shock to catch him. The mystic had said 'Magus'.  
Magus. Why?Was that what he had done during the last years?  
he shook his head. Now was not he time to worry about this.  
He hurried towards the queen, and the king.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crono, Marle and Lucca were sitting around the table of the inn. The keeper of the inn had served them some food, snd some humans had dared to go over to the three warriours. Most did not, though. Most staid, knowing the three would not do any good for them, the mystics would just send more troops, and punish the village.  
But the few who dared to talk to the three teenagers were shocking. They were noone else but Taben, and Lara. Luccas parents. Or were they? They did not recognize Lucca, obviously. However, especially Taben differed from the other humans. He, after the defeat of the mystics, had obtained a spark of hope, which was visible if one looked into his eyes.  
The two had talked a bit about their situation, when Lucca interrupted.  
Lucca couldn't hold herself. She had to ask. She just had to.  
"Do..do you have a daughter called Lucca?" she asked  
Laras eyes widened "How..."  
Taben suddendly looked depressed "Yes, we have. Or we had. Now she is raised like we, and you, were."  
"Huh?" Marle asked "I don't understand...why isn't she with you?"  
"She is with the mystics of course" the innkeeper, who brought some drinks said "What else? We aren't even allowed to raise our own kids"  
Now all three were shocked. "WHAT?" Crono shouted. Lucca almoust dropped her glass, and Marle just stared at Taben  
Finally, Crono shook his head "We don't understand...would anyone please tell us what happened? Assume we were coming from a place where this place is completely unknown."  
"Well, where to start..." Taben started, and began to explain.  
  
They did not have much knowdledge about what had happened exactly. Several hundred years ago, the mystics, commanded by the two dread [Magus silblings] , had destroyed Guardia castle, and taken over the world. The humans were considered low beings, and were used as cheap labour. At a young age, a child would be taken by the mystics, and raised there, until the child was an adult. Then it would be moved to any of the towns, to work for the mystics.  
Noone dares to resist. They broke the humans from the beginning, and they had troops, the Pandora, the two Magi. This was more power than anyone else had, more power than anyone else probably had EVER had   
  
"What a sad story" Crono said, and hugged Marle, who was silently crying for the people, her people "But...you mentioned two Magi...who were they?"  
"I don't know" Taben said "The two leaders of the mystics, they are still alive, you know? We don't know much about them."  
  
"Thank you" Lucca suddendly said and stood up "Marle, Crono, lets go."  
"But.."Crono interrupted  
"No but." Lucca said "lets go. We don't have time."  
  
"Why shoudln't we stay, Lucca?" Crono asked, still holding Marle "we could have recieved more information and..."  
"No." Lucca said "we know enough, don't you think? Someone messed with time. it seems somehow Magus is against us again..or someone is imposting him. I think that is the case. We know Magus, he just cared for his Schala, not for world domination"  
Crono nodded slowly "Well, then let us board the Epoch.."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
around 1003 AD as well  
  
The three mystics entered the huge building.  
Flea was glomping on Slash's left arm, "Slash, pleeeeeeease protect me, my dear knight" she said to mock Slash, but Ozzie immediately hit her for that and said, barely keeping calm "Stop that, idiot. Both of you!"  
The building was furnitured in a strangely spare way, and somehow gave the impression as if noone would really take care of it. A lot of dust was there, several spiders as well. THIS did scare poor Flea. "Spiders, yuck!" she thought and clutched even more to Slash's arm. Slash didn't really mind, he still insisted that Flea was a girl, and thus, couldn't care less. He liked when cute girls, especially Naga-ettes, clutched on him. And Flea certainly was the cutest Mystic around. Sadly Slash had never been able to seduce her. Somehow his attempts never worked.  
  
They passed several guards, henches and gargoyles, who did not bother to guard that well. Flea easily tamed those who spoke up, but most did not need to be tamed. Most saw that the three were mystic, and let them pass.  
The guards were bored, and did not seem to expect to be needed.  
  
Finally, they came into the room the whole house was build around, so-to-say, the throne room.   
It was a big, shabby room. There was a throne, there were several statues, all looking like miniatures of the statue in the town's middle. Next to the throne, a skythe leaned against the wall.  
And there was someone, a lone person, sitting on the throne. It was an old person, maybe 70 or 80 years old it seemed, with fragile limbs, white skin and long, long hair. The matted, light blue hair covered most of the throne and a lot of the ground around it. The ears were noticable, poking through the hair. They were pointed. The eyes were closed.  
"Who...is that?" Flea wondered "he certainly has no clue how to take care of his hair. Bleech! How distasteful, yuck!"  
"look at his clothing"Ozzie whispered back"its Magus...but...."  
The whispering seemed to have awakened 'Magus' since he spoke "Aaaaah, I waited so long. Crono, Lucca, Robo" his hand gestured first to Slash, then to Flea and finally to Ozzie "finally..."  
He opened his eyes.  
"Crono?" Flea whispered to her two compagnions "Wasn't that one of the morons attacking us once? And Lucca, wasn't that the girl totally lacking any style?"  
Magus blinked several times "No...you are not...but I recognize you....who...YOU?"  
His eyes widen in surprise "Slash....Ozzie...Flea....why did it have to be you? The others should come, not you...aaah, my memories...yes, you weren't there then...maybe this is the way...? "  
Ozzie did not listen much, he knew when he encountered mindless babbling. Instead he floated towards Magus and shouted angrily "WE ask the questions, what did you do to our people???"  
it was not that Ozzie didn't mind oppression of the mystics. of course, he wanted to rule them. But he wanted to rule them a way that they had pride. He also had a sense for his people, an underdeveloped sense maybe, but still a sense. It had a reason why he had been a leader of the mystics. He, together with Flea and Slash, was one of those who had voted for the war against the humans, to restore the glory of the mystics and finally get revenge on humanity. That had not totally been for his own good. It also was for his people. Somehow. A little.  
Anyway, he had not wanted this. He had seen how the mystics were now. And that was not what he had wanted. Yes, he had had a dream, to be a ruler of the mystics, to be the first among a proud race, ruling this world. But THIS, the mystics of this town, this was merely pathetic.  
  
And he knew Slash and Flea thought the same way. Flea probably just because she needed people who would tell her she was still beautiful. He didn't care about that, though.  
  
"You moron! I raised you like my own, darling son, told you everything you know, and I did not teach you to rule this stupid!"Ozzie said angrily "and.."  
"Besides" Flea yelled, jumping in the conversation "*I* never taught you to be soo unasthetically. First, the statues are totally tasteless. Second, YOU are tasteless too, WASH YOUR HAIR ONCE! THIRD....mmmmm mmmmmwmwmmamam"  
Slash finally managed to calm Flea down by pressing his hand over her mouth. "Shut up" he whispered to the crossdressing magician.  
Magus suddendly looked a little pleased "Aaaaaaah...this is well...you don't want...the mystics to be this way...." he sighed, his weak voice filled with relief "then...you must help me...you must help...to change this....you must undo this..."  
"YES, we will undo this AT ONCE!" Ozzie said proud of himself "now, where do we start? You will make me the ruler now. then..."  
"I am afraid this is not that simple" Magus said and coughed "you can't..."  
Suddendly he stopped, and seemed to listen "Yes, as I thought. She knows. She comes..."  
In this moment, the house began to vibrate.The skythe fell on the ground with a metallic thud.  
A window in the ceiling above, that before had allowed light to enter the room, now darkened.  
"What the..." Flea asked in surprise. She had finally escaped Slash's hand   
"As ...I said" magus continued "she comes. Schala comes...you must go now. You must stop me, before I do this, before Pandora rises into the sky...before Guardia falls...help...your...people...change time!"  
"Oh what the heck is THAT?" Flea yelled and pointed out of the window "there's something hanging in the air! It looks UGLY! A huge..stone..? metallic structure..? What should it be, it is so..so...."  
"That is Pandora" magus said hectically "Don't ask me questions anymore, there is no time. I feel it already coming back, taking me...over again....Lavos must be stopped at all costs..stop..lavos...stop me...in the past..."  
Magus raised on of his fragile arms, and pointed at the three. Behind them, suddendly a gate opened.  
"Go through...go now...quick..." Magus said "STOP ME...!!!!"  
Ozzie had floated back from Magus "Lavos? That is the thing you wanted to summon! The thing that Gaspar told us about...what..."  
Suddendly, the body of the old, old warlock trembled. He closed his eyes, and opened them again. And they were black. Totally black.  
All tiredness and fragility seemed to drop of the body as it stood up. With a strong voice Magus thundered "WHO ARE YOU? HEH.A FEW MYSTICS NOT UNDER OUR COMMAND." somehow, the voice sounded as if two people, Magus, and something else, were speaking at the same time "I WILL ENJOY...A TIMEGATE? SO...THAT MAGUS PLANNED SOMETHING. WHAT A FOOL. YOU THREE WILL DIE HERE. ALL GLORY TO THE GREAT LAVOS"  
The thing laughed, and raised his hand. Dark energy gathered.  
"Not so fast!" Ozzie yelled and flew into the timegate, followed by Flea and Slash, knowing the power Maus was wielding was far to big for him to survive against it "We are the three mystical knights, masters of escaaaaapiiiii..."  
And then he was gone. The dark force just wasted a wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
again, around 1003AD  
The Epoch started, and began to speed up   
"Ready to go back in time" Lucca yelled, and both Marle and Crono gave her thumbs up. All three had a determined look on their face. They would make it. they would change this. None of the three knew why they were here from the beginning-in this timeline none of them actually existed-but whatever happened, they would stop this from happening. This sad world should never be.  
"Lucca, look" Marle suddendly said, startled "In the sky. DODGE!"  
"what is that?" Lucca said and barely dodged the hulk hanging over Medina village. A titanic thing, a mass of black steel.  
"That can't be..." Crono said, eyes widened  
"...the Black Omen.." Marle finished the sentence   
"No, its not, I think" Lucca said and pointed to the structure "look, the Black Omen ...it IS the Black Omen! But.."  
"Yes, I don't recall it to be so damaged..." Marle said and stared at the thing   
"Indeed..." Crono added "maybe someone raised it again after we defeated it? Damn, first Ocean Palace, then Black Omen, and now this...this is frightening me out."  
"Whatever" Lucca said "I have a bad feeling about that..look..it moves towards us...!!!!! we have to leave, now!"  
Again they speeded up to leave this time. The Epoch began to vibrate heavily. "No, someone's trying to stop us!" Lucca yelled   
"aaaaaaaaaaargh!" Marle shouted, and then they were gone.  
Gone from 1003 AD that is. 


	4. Twisted Destiny Chapter 3:Chaos and Stor...

Twisted Destiny:  
Chapter 3:  
Chaos and Storm  
  
  
disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, yadda yadda ^_^V  
You know the deal.   
I like Flea Mayonee. ^_^V she/he is sooo cute ;) hehe  
  
all of this post happens around 603AD unless otherwise stated ^_^V  
oh and beware..parts of this fic are a little comedic ^-^ that doesn't mean the whole story will be, but I believe that without some humor thrown in somewhere, stories won't work  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Guardia Castle  
"Areth thou hurt, mine king?" Frog asked while kneeling down next to the king.  
The man was severly wounded by a large cut at his chest. Frog quickly saw that the life of this man was in jeopardy. He placed his ...hand... on the wound and concentrated, channelling all the willpower he got to control magic, magic to heal the wound.  
Leene watched this, her hands fiddling with each other. After a short time, Frog gasped, and the wound closed "Thanks to thee, Spekkio" Frog mumbled, and looked up"He's fine for now, but he will need to stay in bed for several days atleast. He looked at one of the few guards left "take a medic, quickly! Leene, I swearth to thee, tis shall not happen again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Dorino Village  
The rain, the thick, heavy rain, had started hours ago, and still went on. The rebuilding of the village had been stopped, and most people had found shelter from the drops in the houses that still stood. Soldiers, townspeople and workers were sharing little space, and the athmosphere was tense.  
The few soldiers who had the bad luck to have to patrol cursed as they had to do their duty during this horrible weather. However, as it happens sometimes, even in the best armies, due to laziness, or simple forgetfulness, the commander had forgotten to stock up the guards. Probably he wanted to keep most of his soldiers from doing this hated job. It did not matter.  
What mattered was the events happening because of this mistake.  
Since there weren't enough guards, the disappearance of some was not discovered. Soon, all of the patrols had disappeared, their screams clouded by the heavy rain and the loud thunder accompagning the lightning.  
It was almoust too late when a young soldier, commander of a small squad or ordinairy soldiers - none of them were of nobility and thus, none were knights - realized that something was wrong, since the patrols were gone. He alerted the other soldiers, and thus, probably prevented total disaster.  
The mystics came suddendly. One lightning came, and when the thunder was gone, they attacked the first house. Only the fact that the young soldier had alerted this and some other houses prevented the mystics from crushing the resistance at once. More and more mystics came, and so did more and more soldiers from the whole town, each alerted by messengers, who were the members of that brave soldiers squad.  
The battle was fought mercilessly on both sides. Not even the knights cared for honor anymore. This was war. And everyone fought to survive.  
  
The man watching this, the man commanding the mystic force, giggled. He could see through the rain easily, and somehow the rain did not touch him.  
Of course, the battle did not go on shedule. For example, he had tried to take the humans by total surprise, to really surprise his leaders. The two Magi commanding the mystics should see that he was the most capable mystic ever.  
After all, he certainly was more powerful than those dorks Slash and Ozzie had ever been. Of course he was!!!!  
He raised his weapon, a warhammer, and over him, a lightning cut through the air, barely missing a house. He giggled again.  
However, before he could cast another spell, something came racing through the thick clouds. It was white, and fast, clashed into a horde of advancing mystics, and drew a long line of destruction behind it until it finally stopped.  
What the heck? That couldn't be. What was that? Why at this time? He already saw the mystics trembling under that sudden attack. No. That should not have happened.   
he had to get involved directly. He mounted his steed, an enourmous black horse with glowing red eyes and clawed hooves, and raced towards the battle.  
He did not mind the white comet much, after all, why bother around a thing like that? It couldn't continue to fight, could it?  
he smiled. It did not matter that the humans had crushed so many of his people. he was there, and he had magic, he would make up for that easily. Too bad this would decrease his score.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Guardia Castle, a while after the king got healed by Frog...  
"ouch" Flea yelled as she arrived on the hard ground "what should that mean?"  
there was darkness everywhere, no single light was to be seen anywhere. Flea was just going to cast a spell to take care of this, when suddendly a part of the darkness was replaced by light. Fleas eyes were not customed to the darkness, so she quickly recognized the human soldier standing there, as well as the human soldiers standing behind this one. And she also saw that Slash and ozzie were not there.  
She was obviously in a fortress controlled by humans, and since the only fortress of humans with gobelins was Guardia castle, she had to be there. Oh great, now...  
But the initiative was taken from Flea.  
"WOW WHAT A BABE!" the soldier standing in the door said. The others agreed.  
Someone wondered what a hot babe like Flea would do in a closet, but noone really did mind this. They were thrilled by Fleas appearance. Obviously.  
"Hey..WHAT THE..." Flea said as she remembered that BABE means hot girl "I am a GUY !!!"  
The soldiers did not listen. The first soldier grapped Fleas arm and pulled her inside the room "and look at her clothing, her skirt is soo shoooooort..."  
"wooooooow" the other soldiers said collectively   
"I AM A GUY!" Flea said again and slapped the hand of the soldier away. This was gross! She was a guy, damnit, couldn't they see? They did not seem to recognize her at all, though. Probably because few had seen Flea ad survived the experience.  
"hey babe" one of the drunken soldiers suggested "why don't you dance on the table, then we can see if you are really a guy..."  
the others giggled.  
"GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS" Flea thought. She couldn't help, but scream. Loudly. "I AM A GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY SOMEONE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE FROM THOSE MEEEEEEN!"  
She knew she could use spells, but she was just so shocked by this behaviour!!!! not even slash acted that way when he was on a hormone trip! And Slash acted REALLY gross during that time!  
  
Frog, together with Tata, was walking down the stairs of the bedroom of the king when he heard a female voice scream. He didn't understand most of it, but he did understand the part about 'Help me from those men'  
He looked to Tata "Doesth thou hear that too? Me thinks, we have to interrupt."  
tata nodded. He had understood about the same amount as Frog had, and he, too, had taken the same conclusions. Soldiers obviously were bugging a female servant. Such things happened sometimes in every army, but Tata did not recall it happening under Frog's command at all.   
The two knights hurried down to the source of the scream. The rooms of the soldiers.   
  
The door burst open. Frog and tata just saw several soldiers, blocking the sight towards the girl they were picking on.  
"WHAT DOESTH TIS MEAN?" Frog yelled angrily "How daresth thou to act tis way? Doesnth thou have any honor?"  
Tata nodded "Yeah, you bunch of perverts. What should this be!"  
  
Suddendly a blur of white and pink broke through the phalanx of soldiers and hid behind Frog and Tata "They are so gross, don't they see I am a guy? they're WIERD!!!!! GROSS!!!"  
Then Flea blinked, and realized behind whom she was hiding. After all, a  
Frog, too, looked at Flea, finally the combining pink+girly+white+I-am-a-guy.  
  
"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah THOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah THE TADPOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Two simultanous screams shook the castle's foundaries.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dorino village  
"Look!" Marle shouted as she jumped out of the crashed Epoch "Mystics! This is a battle!!!"  
Crono drew his sword "Yes....so this is happening, someone is again forcing the mystics to attack. Anyway! We have to help the humans!"  
"Yeah!" Lucca shouted and drew her wondershot pistol "let's go!"  
"LooK!" Crono yelled while running towards the battle "there, the guy on the horse, this must be their commander. Lets get him!"  
"Yeah!" marle said, and stopped, aiming her crossbow. So did Lucca, with her weapon.  
Crono just ran forward.  
Two shots, two hits, and the huge horse brayd painfully and collapsed. The rider had luck and managed to get away before the horse would smash him.  
The rider got back to his feet, just in time to parry Crono's katana using a small shield attached to his forearm.  
Crono did not have much time to examine his foe, but he realized he had never met the man.  
  
It was a tall figure, with blue skin, long, blonde hair, and red eyes, dressed in a black full armor, which was covered by a heavy, black cape. He was just armed with his hammer and the forearm-shield. Over the place his hearth would be, the armor showed a symbol, a lightning.  
  
"Who are you" Crono snarled, before attacking yet again.  
"the same question I ask you" the man snarled back, blocked the attack and countered with a heavy smashing blow, which Crono dodged "I am Shatter, the most powerful of mystics. I will squash this village, and you as well."  
again 'Shatter' attacked, and again Crono dodged. Crono knew, this hammer could kill him on the spot, it was so heavy and this 'shatter' obviously had enough strenght to use it properly, that it would break bones easily. This was probably why the mystic had this name.  
"Well, powerful mystic" Crono said grimly and used the time he won when Shatter had to get the hammer back into fighting position to attack again, but the katana did just scratch the armor "I am one of the heroes who defeated your ruler Magus back then, then later his henchmen Flea, Ozzie and Slash. besides, I don't recall you being there in the mystic war. So you can't be that strong".  
Another attack Crono dealt, and this time Shatter blocked again.  
"CRONO! GET BACK!" Someone yelled, and Crono knew what to do. Immediately he jumped back, just in time to hear Lucca yell "FIRE!" and Marle yell "ICE!"  
The two magic forces clashed where Shatter was, but instead of neutralizing each other, they amplified each other, causing a big explosion.  
"That was their leader" Crono said, and wanted to go on..but then the explosion cleared. And Shatter was still alive, hurt, but alive. "I won't forget this...I will smash your head..to the honor of the mystics..and to the honor of the Magi!"  
A lightning shot down from the sky, and when it was gone, Shatter was gone too, but it had not been Crono's lightning.  
  
Several mystics saw the defeat of their leader, and started to retreat, and so did other mystics witnessing the retreat. Only a few remained, and those were fought down quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ozzie and Slash reappeared right in the middle of a bunch of imps holding a conference. On closer look, there were other mystics too, but mostly represented were imps. The absolute elite of the mystics, the mystics using strong magic, were totally absent.  
And something was noticeable too.   
First, three statues. One of a cute magician in an even cuter pose, that caused Slash's tongue to get longer and longer, since the artist obviously had wanted to increase the 'feminity' by a lot, thus shortening the skirt, and increasing the size of the breasts. Another Statue was of Slash, who was not changed that much, and the final statue was of Ozzie, who, on the statue, had a proud impression.  
The main Imp speaker was currently in a speech, saying "and in the honor of those three, true mystic leaders, we start our first resistance conference..."  
And this was when the two Ex-mystic generals connected with the ground.  
  
You can imagine the reaction of the crowd. The statues showed that the crowd sort of idolized Slash, Ozzie, and of course, Flea. Somehow Slash and Ozzie got the impression that especially Flea was idolized a lot(especially by the Naga-ettes). Atleast the number of Flea-pictures in different poses indicated this.  
Well, after the crowd had fought down their surprise again, there were cheers. Cheers for Ozzie, and Slash.  
The speaker, who had held the speech, was the first to really say anything "Fellow true mystics, they have come back. Now we cannot loose."  
  
What was going on? Thsi question of course was asked by Ozzie too-discretly of course, one didn't want to spoil the impression.   
Well, quickly the mystics began to explain...  
  
A while ago, Magus had reappeared, together with a mysterious other Magi, dressed in a black cloak. He had challenged every mystic leader, and defeated all - but without killing them. Soon most mystics followed Magus, either of respect, fear, or the memory of the results done under Magus' rule. However, not every mystic liked this.  
A lot of them still had the opinion that Magus had betrayed the mystics, and would do so again. He had killed their rulers three years a go afterall - or so it had seemed.   
When the storyteller finished, Ozzie was close to tears, he had never expected such loyalty from any mystic.   
"Allright" he said and went to the podium of the improvisated gathering room.  
"Fellow Mystics. Soon the Three Mystical Knights will be reunited again. Flea currently is on a scouting mission" Ozzie honestly had no idea, but that was his best bet. He hoped Flea WAS somewhere and did not get lost somewhere in time "until ....[she]...ahem.. returns, we will gather strenght. It will be hard, but we..."  
Ozzie gave the mystics that still wished to follow him the speech they wanted. Although they weren't much, they were a start. Now he would just have to think of a plan what to DO against that crazed Magus...for that, he would need Flea too. Although Flea was dumb, brattish, bitchy and otherwise not to count, [she] sometimes had good ideas. And besides, the mystics liked her obviously.   
Ozzie knew he would need a very very good plan to get back the control over all mystics, but he knew as well that he would have to be successful. He did not like the other possibility.  
A huge hedgehog called Lavos as a statue in the middle of Medina. YUCK. 


End file.
